


The Big Show

by IcePrincesChan



Series: Stories-That-Are-Meant-To-Happen [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace Is Insecure, But It Is Set 6 Months Later, He's Trying To Get Stronger, M/M, Model!Ace, Omega!Ace, Omegaverse, This Is Part Of My Main Story "Fated Encounters", but - Freeform, implied Marco/Ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincesChan/pseuds/IcePrincesChan
Summary: It's Izou's show day!With all the insecurities taunting him day and night and all the past demons hunting him down, will Ace be able to summon up enough courage to move forward?EDIT: changed the time to 6 months later 'coz it felt too short for Ace to make such a huge change in just 4 weeks ;)





	The Big Show

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my main story "Fated Encounters"  
> I just wanted to write it :p  
> I am such an impatient creature --'  
> Anyway, the exact show wouldn't be featured in the main story so I said why not make a little one-shot about it... to excite the readers, you know :p  
> Please, enjoy!

GrandLine | New World

 

Ace looked in front of him. A determined look settling on his face. His head was held high. His shoulders were square and his body was straight.

One... Two... Three.

Ace moved his legs, one after the other. The sound of his boots hitting the ground was ringing in his ears like drums. Blood was pumping in his veins, sending warmth all over his body and giving life to his limbs.

But, no tremble could be felt.

Ace remembered blond hair sailing with the wind, bright blue eyes gleaming with so much love while looking at him, and a pair of lips curving ever so softly to form the most beautiful and breath-taking smile he has ever seen.

He remembered strong arms and caring smiles.  
He remembered promises and kisses and so much more...  
He remembered them, those whispered cherished words... 'Even if the entire world hated you, I will always love you... more than life itself.'  
His brothers smiles and his friends faces flashed in front of his mind's eye.

He couldn't let them down!

Ace felt hands on his back, pushing him forward, to the run-way.  
Light hurt his eyes. But, he continued his path on steady legs.  
His body radiated elegance.  
His walk radiated grace.  
His eyes radiated confidence and strength.

Cameras started snapping pictures. No-one talked. Not even a whisper could be heard. Everyone's eyes were on the stunning omega walking on the Run-Way.

He wasn't human , they later said, after the show ended, the curtains were drown and the audience exploded in a mixture of shouts and applauds, ....

.... He was a God.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
